Who knew?
by Emily Amour-Sang
Summary: Who knew that there was so many vampires round the world? Obviously the Cullens do but there's one group they didn't expect to meet... Based @ da end of Twilight and works through da books Most of its K but same maybe a T-ish so it's rated T just incase
1. A Night In The Meadow

**Okay** **this is my first ever fanfiction so I could do with some opinions and reconmondations. Please tell me if I have some spelling mistakes or what-not. If you can see any improvements please tell me! Thank you! ~Emzo's Creations**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunally I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Night In The Meadow**

The night was pitch black as Bella slowly approached her window. She carefully slide it open.

"Bella?" whispered Edward from the garden below "I've got a treat for you."

"What is it?" said Bella straining her eyes to see him.

"Stand back and I'll explain" He replied. Bella cautionally stepped back from the window as Edward flew into the bedroom. Bella looked at him with amazement but quickly changed it to a curious expression.

"Would you like to camp out tonight?" asked Edward as he smiled his crooked smile.

"Why? Where to? What for?" Bella gave him a suspicious look.

"A surprise. Do you want to go or not? 'Cause if not……Well I guess we could just stay here…" Edward replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! But what about Charlie?" She said as her curiosity got the better of her.

"We'll be back before dawn," He replied "Just get grab something to warm to put over your pyjamas."

So much for explaining thought Bella. As Bella dug through her wardrobe, Edward sat himself on the edge of her bed making occasional comments on what she should put on. When Bella was finally dressed warmly, she climbed on to Edward's back and Edward jumped out into the night.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

But Edward remained silent. Within a few minutes they arrived at the meadow, which had a tent in the middle of it. Bella, still confused, climbed off Edward and stumbled towards the tent. When Bella didn't say anything, Edward gently tapped her on the shoulder and pointed upwards. Bella's mouth popped open. Above, was thousands upon thousands of stars glistening in the night sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful." whispered Bella after a full 5 minutes. Edward pulled a sleeping bag out of the tent.

"I know" He replied "Only a few, to you, occasions do you see this clear of sky in Forks." Bella slowly sank in to the sleeping bag drinking it all in. Edward and Bella sat there and watched.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time to go," Edward said gently shaking her awake. Edward helped her out of the sleeping bag and wrapped a blanket around her. Edward took her home and kissed her goodnight. As he left, the sun was just rising sending the sky into an ocean of colours.

When Bella stirred, there were two notes waiting for her. The first one she found was from Edward. In his elegant writing it said:

_I hope you enjoyed your night in the meadow._

_Charlie is going to be out for the day._

_Do you want to do something?_

_Call me when you're ready._

_Love you_

_Edward_

_x_

Sure enough, downstairs Bella found Charlie's note:

_Gone fishing._

_Will be back for dinner._

_~Dad_

_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it and please review it all your comments are welcomed!**

**I've wrote another chapter but I need to type it up and spell check it. I'll do it soon don't worry! :D  
**


	2. Knock Knock

**Knock Knock**

Bella's Point Of View

I slowly got ready for the day ahead. As I trudged through the empty house, I thought about the wonderful yet exhausting night I just had. It was amazing sitting there in Edward's arms; looking up at the starry sky. It felt like a dream but from Edward's note it proves that it wasn't. But I'm still not convinced. I think I'll call him just to make sure…

"Hello?" the minute I rang someone picked up.

"Hiya Bells! Aren't you tired?" answered Alice

"Hiya Alice. No I'm not tired, thanks," I rolled my eyes, well it could be real but just in case… "Hey Alice, I thought I rang Edward's mobile"

"Yeah, you did but…" Alice drifted off for some reason.

"But? Hello! Alice! You still there? Did you see something? Hello?!?" That's worrying.

"Huh? What? Oh! But I beat him to it!" I could imagine her sticking her tongue out at Edward at this point.

"Did you see something?" I asked

"Hmm…What? Did I see something? No Edward was trying to get the phone. Hehe! I guess you want to talk to him now?"

"Alice, you have to guess you already know!"

"Okay, whatever you want. See you later Bells!"

"Bye Alice." Jeez! How troublesome can you get for such a little person? I giggled at the thought.

"Hiya Bella" whispered a velvet voice

"Hi Edward" I sighed. That voice always seems to make me melt.

"Are you sure you're not tired Bella?"

"So I guess that last night was real then."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hmm… I can think of thousands of reasons! One, it was too much like a dream. Not like I'm complaining or anything. Two, life's too much like a dream in the first place! Three-"

"W-Wait! Why is life too much like a dream?" I have to stat the obvious don't I?

"Because of you, Edward!"

"Me?"

"Jeez! Edward you're so blonde at times" It's funny to tease him.

"Me? Blonde? No dearest, I've got bronze hair. " I couldn't help but roll around laughing and I could hear Emmett doing the same.

"Love? You still there? Deep breaths honey." That just sent me into another wave of laughter

"Okay you're scaring me now. I'm going to come around." He did sound scared

"Hey! Edward! You're killing her with your terrible jokes!" shouted Emmett from the background.

"Bella, honey I'll be there in a sec. Just after I've gave Emmett a pounding." Before I could reply he hung up. I lay, in what appeared to be, the hallway floor. During my recovery from my 'laugh attack' Edward came in.

"Hi Edward" a giggly me said. He just stood there by the door frozen solid.

"Edward! I'm just lying on the floor!"

"Oh my god! Emmett was right! I did kill you!" He whispered

"Hello! Edward! I'm still talking aren't I?" I got up

"I'm sorry Bella. All I wanted was to make you laugh." He did his dreaded puppy eyes.

"Ohhh Shucks! Don't be sorry! You did make me laugh!" I laughed again.

"So… Where do you want to go today, Bella?" He asked with a hint amusement still left in his voice.

"I dunno. But did Alice see something earlier?"

"Not really…"

"What did she see?!?"

"Nothing important. Now where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to yours. I haven't seen Carlisle and Esme in a while."

"Okay. Whatever you want, Sunshine"

"And can you stop with the names? If Emmett hears you say them…"

"Then he'll be dead before you can say 'Va da voom!'."

* * *

**************

_**A/N: Okay, here it might get a little confusing because it's in my point of view and the names of the people might confuse you because there are sooo many of us.**_

_**List of people's names and power**_

_**Emily (Me) ~ Send people my thoughts and read people's thoughts**_

_**Katie ~ Rewind, stop and fast-forward time**_

_**Hannah ~ Tickle people (No contact)**_

_**Vic ~ Plant thoughts into people minds and take thoughts from them**_

_**Ryan ~ Control the weather**_

_**Holly ~ to copy other people's talent/hobbies **__**NOT**__** powers**_

_**Jess ~ Make people fall in love**_

_**Amberlee ~ Thought shield (She's got a shield/bubble like thing around her head and when she stretches it around other people she can hear their thoughts as well as hers)**_

_**Told you that you'll get confused! Just refer to it every now and again if you can be bothered. So now on to my POV…**_

_**Oh and by the way the writing that's in italics are thoughts speak/messages whatever you want to call them :D**_

**************

* * *

My Point Of View

_Oh! Yum! More deer!_

_Stop moaning Ryan. _I told him through my thoughts.

_Okay…_

"Okay people! Come here" I said towards the woods and within a millisecond, 7 golden-eyed vampires appeared in front of me.

"Where are we going to go next?" enquired Katie.

"Let's go to Forks!" chirped Holly.

"Ohh I wanted to go to the beach. Y'know La Push!" said Hannah

"Yeah, let's go to La Push!" added Amberlee

"Okay! Okay! Would you quit the arguing! We'll go to La Push then Forks!" I shouted over their argument "Jeez, we live forever yet you guys are arguing where we should go next. Plus we got Katie to take us back here if you want to."

"Okay Emily." They chorused. I burst out laughing. The expression on their faces was hilarious. Once I started laughing there was no stopping us for another good five minutes. Finally we started off to La Push. We took the long way since it made no difference and there is a nicer view.

"Ew. What's that smell?" asked Jess

"Holly" replied everyone else.

"Aw. Don't be mean…" Vic said suspiciously.

"Vic…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?!?" She said innocently.

"Y'know…"

_WOULD YOU QUIT IT PEOPLE!!! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!!!_ I shouted to everyone without opening my mouth

_Okay! Okay! _Cried Vic's timid voice. Everyone was cringing.

"Now, to the serious stuff. Do you smell that? IT STANKS!" I said holding my nose.

"Phwoar!" added Amberlee

"Do you want to go straight to Forks instead now?" asked Katie

"Yeah, why not?" sniffed Hannah.

"We'll go to the beach another time" said Ryan, patting her on the back.

"Ooh that's interesting…" muttered Katie

_Show me what you saw_ I asked her. She saw all of us finding an enormous beautiful, white house; covered from view by the trees and bushes. She saw us walking up to their clean, pure white door and knocking. But then it went black.

"The future varied by what decision we are going to make" Katie explained

"Huh? What? Are we going to go?" asked everyone else.

"Okay people!" I shouted

"Well vamps…" muttered Ryan

"Yeah whatever…" I replied "Okay! We're going to go to Forks but be on your guard; there might be danger."

"What danger?" said Vic; who appeared behind me.

"No idea!" I said looking up at her with a wide grin on my face "Let's go and find out!" And with that we turned back around and headed to Forks.

As we walked (well ran) through the dense, emerald green forest, we came across a faint smell of other vampires and one, rather sweet smelling, human.

_Ohh so that's what she meant by dangerous _thought Jess; she has the strongest sense of smell out of all of us. Then that was the cue for everyone else to start thinking the same, even though they couldn't hear each other thoughts. Within minutes we found the lone white house in the thick forest.

_Okay Katie, stop time and unfreeze each of us please. _I asked her. It might have been days or weeks til she decide to come back to the present day; though it would seem like no time has passed to us. I found myself in an eerily silent forest with all 8 of us linked together.

"Okay, they've probably smelt us by now." I started to say but Ryan interrupted me before I got any further.

"Who do you mean by 'they'? Do you mean the vampires? Doesn't that human smell yum?" Ryan literally exploded with questions

"Jeez Ryan. Give her a chance!" butted in Holly

"Yes Ryan, I do mean the vampires and would you quit thinking about the human!!!"

"You got to admit she does smell yum…" muttered Hannah

"Yeah... Mmm… I guess…" murmured everyone else

"Yes, she does smell 'yum' but you all are full right? You just hunted!" I sighed

"Ahem. The plan." Reminded Katie

"Oh yeah! The plan. Okay we're going to do this…" we all drew in as I told them my plan. We made subtle changes here and there but most of it would be spontaneous anyway. We would have to see how they would react…

"Okay let's go!" I shouted as we slowly approached the gorgeous, white mansion. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to knock on their door, but before I raise my hand, the door opened.

"Hiya! You must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen! I'm Emily Dieu. Behind you must be your pleasant family!" I paused to take another breath. I was about to start talking again but a rather handsome, bronze hair man cut in.

"Wait! Could you please introduce yourself properly and state your business here?"

"Oh you must be Edward Cullen!"

"Ohh… Great another Alice!" muttered Emmett

"Hey I heard that!" said Alice. I smiled.

"No, I don't see the future if you're wondering. But I'll explain all our powers after we've introduced ourselves" I scanned everyone's thoughts. My lot was getting more and more curious by the millisecond and the Cullens had a variation of thoughts. Carlisle was curious and intrigued, Esme was wondering whether we were staying or not, Emmett was thinking if any of us could beat him at an arm wrestling match, Rosalie was annoyed at us and finally Edward was perplexed at that fact that I could communicate with the rest of my group without opening my mouth.

"Okay, this is Katie, Jessica, Holly, Victoria or Vic as she likes to be called, Amberlee, Ryan, Hannah and me!" I continued "May we come in? I'd like to see this lovely home of yours."

"Why! Yes! Please come in!" said Carlisle

"Thank you for your hospitality!" said Katie with a smile.

"Oh and by the way Katie's second-in-command for some reason… She's like my right-hand man well… woman." I entered first into this amazing house (there are simply not enough words to describe their house!).

_Are you sure?_ Asked Holly

_Katie? Go look. _I thought to Katie. There was a slight pause.

_Yeah it's okay. Let's go! _ replied Katie. I turned around to see them still stood at the doorway. I beckoned them forward. Katie cautionally stepped forward first and the rest followed in one-by-one.

"What with the human smell around here?" asked Jess. All the Cullens froze. We froze with them.

"W-w-what's wrong?" whispered Holly

"BOO!" shouted Emmett

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone but me, Katie and the Cullens.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" said Hannah with a sour look on her face. Everyone else started laughing.

"I'm sooo going to get you back later…" muttered Hannah "You'll see…"

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sooo scared" said Emmett mockingly

"I wouldn't get on the wrong side of Hannah, Emmett" said Katie with a serious face.

"No, you wouldn't, Emmett." added Edward reading Hannah's thoughts "She's deadly!"

"Pfftt! Yeah right!" replied Emmett rolling his eyes.

"I see you all getting along fine." smiled Esme. For the first time I realised that she has dimples. I smiled back at her and read her surprised thoughts to see that I have them too.

"Earlier you said 'powers'. Was that a mistake?" Carlisle asked Katie

"Hmm? What? Powers? Yeah, we all have powers" smiled Katie

"Really!?! All of you!?! Fascinating!" muttered Carlisle

"Would you like us to show you?" asked Holly

"Yes please!" said Esme guiding us to, what seemed to be like, the living room.

"You do have a really lovely home!" commented Vic

"Why, thank you! It's Vic I believe?" asked Esme and from that it started a very long convocation between them. Some-how Katie and Amberlee got dragged into the convocation. Meanwhile the rest of my coven showed the Cullens what we can do.

"Who would you like to start with?" Ryan asked Carlisle

"Erm... Why not you if you don't mind?"

"Okay but you'll have to come over to a window to see" Ryan walked over to the window.

"I can change the weather!" he smiled "It's a rather good thing too since we're sightseeing right now" Ryan slowly made it rain, snow, lightning and thunder, plus many others. Emmett gave Jasper a wide grin. It looked scary if you look at him at the wrong angle.

"We could play." Said Emmett

"I guess we could but…" said Jasper looking at us

"But?" Emmett waved his arms around

"What if they don't want to?" replied Jasper. Hannah was getting more and more curious.

_What are they on about?!?!?! _Hannah shouted at me through her head. I winced and I saw Edward and Amberlee wince too.

_Hey! That hurts Y'know! They're on about playing baseball _I sent back to her.

_Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…_ she thought back. Her curiosity dampened but her excitement rose.

_Jeez! She's always one or the other!_ I thought to myself

_I've noticed that. _Thought Edward. I smiled at him.

"Okay! Who wants to go next?" I said out loud

"Me! Me! Me!" said Holly jumping up and down

"Look like you want me to play the piano" said Edward already walking toward the piano.

"It's like you read my mind." Smiled Holly.

"Oh my God, Holly! That was such a terrible joke!" shouted Amberlee from across the room as Edward Started to play. Everyone sat or stood in silence listening to the melody he played. When he struck the last note Jess said

"That's beautiful! Did you compose it yourself?"

"Yes, I did." He ran through all the time he spent composing that song and I sent that knowledge to Holly as it would help her explain her power a bit.

"May I?" Holly glided towards the piano.

"Sure" he replied and got up.

"Now, my power is that I can copy people's talents. I've seen you composing this song and how you did it so now I'm able to do the same." Holly started playing the same song but slowly changed it into a different melody.

"Hehe!" she said scratching her head "I cheated a bit on that. I play the piano a fair bit myself and that was a part of something I composed! Did you like it?" asked Holly

"It's amazing!" said Alice

"Can I show mine next?" asked Vic timidly

"Sure, why not?" I said

"Okay, Carlisle think of something please" said Vic towards Carlisle

"Like what?"

"Anything you wish."

"Okay. Hmmm… I've got something."

"Try and keep it at the centre of your mind. Ignore everything else." Said Vic

"Try?"

"Just do it please"

"Okay" Vic smiled

"Huh? What?!? I can't remember it!" said Carlisle opening his eyes to look at Vic.

"Ohh so that's your power!" said Edward

"That's impossible! How can I forget that?" said Carlisle looking at Vic for an explanation.

"My power is to take or put thoughts into or out of people's heads. If you get what I mean." Smiled Vic

"Ohh right! I see now! Can I have it back?" Carlisle asked timidly. I saw his memory. It was his and Esme's first wedding; it was beautiful. There was an image of Esme in a beautiful white dress walking down the isle. All Carlisle could see was Esme and the love inside of him was overpowering. I could see why he wanted it back.

"Thank you." Carlisle said when he got the memory back.

_What did he think of?_ Asked Katie; she was listening in on our convocation. I sent her the memory.

"Katie? Katie?! Yo! Katie!" said Amberlee shaking Katie. Katie was stunned by the memory.

"Oh my god! That's beautiful!" whispered Katie

"Huh? What was? What did Emily send you?" asked Esme and Amberlee.

"Huh? No, nothing." Replied Katie. I saw a new set of memory in Katie's head. She went back in time and saw Carlisle and Esme's wedding herself.

"Sooo! Whose next?" asked Jess

"You." Said everyone else.

"Okay then! Erm… Hmmm… Why not!"

"Vic's that's evil." I said to Vic

"Well he does it to Edward…" replied Vic

"Fine. Do it then Jess."

"Okey Dokey!" Jess sat down and crossed her legs on the chair **{I do that!!}**. Then slowly Jasper started to walk across to Emmett and… Gave him a kiss!

"Eeeewwwwwwww!! What was that for!?!?!?!?!" spluttered Emmett "Why does all the dodgy stuff happen to me?!?"

"I think I lo- WAIT A MINUTE!!!" shouted Jasper. At this point everyone is on the floor laughing with the exception of Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie but they were still stifling their laughter.

"That's mean!" shouted Jasper

"Well you did do that to me and Emmett." Said Edward, getting up off the floor.

"But I never made you two kiss!" retorted Jasper

"My fault in that, well the whole thing really." Said Vic wiping a 'tear' from her eye. "I put the idea into Jess's head and then I put the thought of you kissing Emmett into your head. Sorry. I am really!"

"That's the funniest thing that happened since Jasperella!" said Alice going over to Jasper to hug him. "I love you really!"

"I love you too" said Jasper hugging her back

"Really? Before weren't you going to say 'I love you Emmett'?" said Edward walking towards the door. "I'm going to get Bella since she'll be worrying her socks off and everything seems to be okay here." With that he ran out to his Volvo before Jasper had a chance to reply to his last comment.

"As you can tell I can make people fall in love!" Giggled Jess

"So that's me, Holly, Vic, and Jess. Who's left?" said Ryan counting off his fingers

"Me, Hannah, Emily and Amberlee." replied Katie "Who wants to go next?"

"It's like we're playing a game of truth or dare" I smiled

"Speaking of games…" Emmett looked at me.

"We'll play later." I replied "I'll go next then. You've might've guessed already but my power is that I can read minds and I can send people my thoughts. For example" I searched through Esme's mind and found that she was thinking of a new design for a house. Then I sent that thought to Carlisle.

"That's a good design, Esme." Said Carlisle

"What design?" asked Esme confused

"The house with the window seats and arched windows."

"I didn't tell you about that one. Did I?"

"No, you didn't. Emily showed it me." Carlisle replied "I seemed to be the target for the mind poweresses."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down "It was just convenient for me."

"Oh! My! Gawd! She's doing Edward's look!" shouted Alice

"Huh? What's Edward's look?" asked Holly

"Aww, you missed it!" said Alice disappointed

"What's Edward's look?" repeated Holly

"Y'know…" said Alice vaguely "With the big puppy eyes and the sad look… Bella's always falling for it."

"I guess Bella's the human." said Hannah. As Hannah finished that sentence we could hear the Volvo going up the drive.

"Damn it!" said a small voice. It sounded like she tripped out of the car. Edward caught her before she touched the ground.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. We could hear her but we couldn't smell her. Well everyone but Jess.

"Jesus, Mary and Josef! God! She smells... Good." Jess added before letting go of her nose, smiling.

And so the human came…

* * *

***********

**I know it was mostly speech but I couldn't think of a way to describe it much.**

**The next chapter will be in more detail I think and hope.**

**And sorry for the cliff-hanger at the end!**

**I was running out of room in the book I was writing it in!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!!**

**Please forgive me!!**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**.x Emzo's Creations x.**

*********

* * *

  
**

**P.S Jasperella is another fanfic that I just refer to.**

**The link to the fanfic is this: .com/art/Thanks-for-6-000-Guys-92902401**

**It's a really funny fanfic though it would probably rated as a T or an M.**

**

* * *

I'm sorry it's such a long chapter!!

* * *

  
**


	3. Bonjour?

**I am so so so so so so very very very very very very very sorry for updating really really really late. It was Christmas so I didn't have a chance to come on and type it up then I go and lose the book I wrote it in. *Smacks Head* I know I'm dumb :D. Yeah so on with the story with my yibber-yabber. ******

**Hope you'll like it!**

**--**

**Bonjour?**

Bella's Point Of View

We were almost at the Cullen's house but suddenly Edward swerved the Volvo around and drove more maniacally back towards my house.

"Edward?" I whimpered clutching tightly on to my seat. He ignored me or didn't hear me.

"Edward!" I screamed again. "What's wrong?" By that time was in front of the house.

Before I had a chance to turn to Edward, he was already on my side of the car, unbuckling me. He carried me back in, bridal-style.

"Edward! Would you like to tell me what's going on?" I asked as he placed me on the sofa.

"There are vampires in town."

"Well I know that!" I laughed

"No, not us." He chuckled but something else was on his mind.

"What then?" I asked, getting anxious.

"There're eight other vampires in town. Alice saw them coming up to the house. You should be safe here. Well for a while at least." I don't think I should've heard the last bit.

"Woah! Wait a minute! Eight?!? Really?!? But you said that even your size of coven is rare and you said 'you'. You're going?"

"I know what I said." He looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't want to leave you here on your own, but there're eight of them and only seven of us, so if they want to cause trouble…" He looked torn.

"Go! Go! They need you! Just please tell me what happened afterwards!" I started pushing him towards the door even though I knew he was thousands of times stronger than I was, but he humoured me by shuffling along towards the door. Just before we reached the door, he spun around and gave me a gentle kiss. As always, he removed his lips from mine, though I wanted to stay there. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go! I've got plenty of things to do anyway," I lied. I probably didn't have anything to do. "Go, before I kick you out there!" That would've been a funny sight to see.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving the Volvo here, okay?" he laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Just go!" I pushed him again. Finally, he went and I returned to the kitchen. I looked around and saw a pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

_That'll keep me busy!_ I thought. Unfortunately, it only kept me busy for a bit. I tried to stretch the time by doing things slowly, but it didn't work. After I washed up, I went up to my bedroom and looked out the window. I saw the oddest thing _ever. _Out the window, I saw the sky changing. First, it was cloudy but then the clouds started to darken. It started to rain, then thunder and lightning, then snow. After a few seconds of snow, the clouds began to disappear and the sun broke through the clouds.

_What on earth is happening?_ I thought before my thoughts returned back to Edward and everyone else. No matter what I did, I was always thinking of what could be happening to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. My thoughts only broke when I saw the sky changing. _What if they're fighting? What if they lose? It'll be my entire fault!_ I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to hear Edward walk into the kitchen. I sat at the table with my head in my hands. Edward put his arm around me; of course, I jumped.

"Edward!" I said, hugging him.

"Hey love, sorry I was so long. You didn't worry much; did you?" He asked, hugging me back.

"Not really," I lied

"Y'know, you're a terrible liar." Damn, I thought I got away with it.

"Fine, I did worry a bit."

"Bella…"

"Okay! Okay!" I seem to say that a lot these days. "I did worry a lot! I couldn't help it! How could I have known that you're okay instead of fighting against those other vampires? Plus, I thought you were going to tell me what happened!" I said, sitting back down.

"You never gave me a chance." He chuckled. "Okay, we were right. There are eight vampires, seven girls and one boy. The 'coven leader' is a small girl with long black hair; her name is Emily." Wow, that's a lot of girls… I thought. What if Edward likes one of them?

"Amazingly, all of them have a power. The boy, Ryan was his name, he can change the weather and-"

"Oh, so that's what happened to the sky earlier!" I murmured. "Can I go to your house now? Since you're sitting here explaining things calmly I guessed that everything is okay."

"Okay, then. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I grabbed a jacket and went out the door with Edward on my tail. We were half way towards the house when I thought of something. _Oh God! What if they're not 'vegetarians'?! No, Edward wouldn't take me there if they weren't. Would he? What if he likes one of them? It wouldn't be much of a surprise since they're probably more beautiful and talented then me. Argghhh!! Godammit this is driving me nuts, I gotta ask him!_

"Edwaarrdd…"

"Bellllaaa…" He chuckled.

"Erm… Erm… Erm…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out, woman!" He laughed.

"Well… Erm… Edward, they are vegetarians, aren't they?" He laughed at me.

"Well what else would they be?"

"Non-vegetarians?" He laughed at me even more.

"Dearest, would I take you up to be eaten by other vampires?"

"Maybe?" He couldn't reply to me since he was laughing at me so much. "What was I supposed to think? You've might've taken a liking to one of the many girls!" That shut him up.

"I'll never stop loving you, no matter what!" he said looking deep into my eyes. Wait a minute.

"Edward!! The road!!" I shouted at him.

"What about it?"

"Look at the god-forsaken road!!!"

"I thought you didn't mind my driving," He said still looking at me.

"Edward, I don't mind your driving when you're _looking_ at the road."

"But love, I can't take my eyes off you because you're so beautiful."

"Pfftt! Yeah, right! Edward, look at the road then I'll agree with you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay!" Thankfully, he turned his head back to the road and turned into the drive. Another thought struck me.

"Are they nice? Are you _sure_ that they won't eat me?" He laughed at me for the 10th time I think. "What?!? Did I say something odd?"

"No dear, they won't eat you and they are nice." He was still laughing at me as I got out the car.

"Damn it!" As expected, I tripped out the car but Edward caught before I touched the ground.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I said breathlessly. He laughed. "What?"

"One of the vampires thinks you smell good." I started to laugh nervously with him. _Maybe I'm going nuts. _Without asking me, he put me on his back and ran towards the house. The door was open with everyone standing at the doorway including the eight other vampires. In front, there was a girl with very long black hair and she was just taller then Alice. She stepped to me and offered a hand.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Emily! Tu t'appelle?" She said.

"Bonjour? Je m'appelle Bella?" I replied taking her hand then whispering to Edward. "Edward!?! They're French?!?" Everyone started laughing and my face pulled into a pout involuntarily.

"Hiya, my name's Emily." Said the girl with long, black hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. We're from England not France. It's a pleasure to meet you." I cleared my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Edward says that you all have powers."

"Come on! Time to chit-chat _inside_!" Edward said, waving us all to go in. When we walked in, I could see each of them more clearly. As Edward said, there was one boy with dark hair, three girls with mousey-brown hair, two brunettes, and a tall girl with unique red-brown coloured hair. I could go on about how beautiful each one of them looked and whatnot, but I think I'd run out of words.

"Yeah, each of us does have our own power. We've been showing the Cullens," said Emily, carrying on with our conversation. "Ryan can change the weather. Holly can copy people's talents. Vic's that she can take or put thoughts into people's heads. Jess's is that she can make people fall in love."

"You should've seen that Bella!" Interrupted Alice "It was hilarious!! Jess made Jasper and Emmett kiss!" I burst out laughing. It was a shame that I missed that.

"And my power is that I can read and send people thoughts," Emily continued as if she hadn't heard Alice. "Man, people like interrupting me. So who would like to go next on this show and tell?" she asked the room at large.

"I'll go," said the tallest, mousey-brown hair girl.

"This is going to be interesting," said Edward, putting his arm around me.

"Okay, when I do this, I don't want any trouble. Otherwise I'm leaving you in the Stone-age and by the way Bella, my name is Katie," said Katie. I opened my mouth to ask Edward something, but before I was able to, Katie was beside me, and everyone else was frozen, apart from Edward, Katie, and me. My eyes fell out of their sockets. _Now this is weird._ Katie chuckled at me and pulled me along towards Emily (who was closest to us). No one spoke as Katie un-froze each one of us, and when she did, we formed a circle.

"As you can see, I can freeze time, and I can do more then that. I can go into the past and the future; but both are rather risky," said Katie.

"Oh, so that's why you said you'll leave us in the Stone-age…" I muttered.

"Yes. Okay first I'm going to take you to the past, only for a few minutes though. No matter what, you must always be touching someone that's touching me, otherwise you'll get left behind. A tip is to close your eyes; it might be a bit disorientating." With that, I closed my eyes, immediately. You don't want to be a klutz and dizzy at the same time. Trust me, it's not clever. When Edward told me to open my eyes, I found myself in the shadow of a forest facing a café.

"No way!" whispered Alice.

"It can't be..." said Jasper, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we are," said Katie. _It feels like I'm missing something._

"This is where Alice and Jasper met." explained Edward, reading everyones' confused thoughts. We waited for less than a minute and saw the past Alice walk into the café. I saw that Alice and Jasper were looking at each other with absolute love.

After another few minutes, we saw Jasper go in and come out with Alice; hand in hand.

"Hmm…I thought that there was a strange smell around here and there was; us," laughed Alice.

"Okay now back to the present!" said Katie.

"What about the future?" asked Emmett.

"I've got a different idea." Katie took us back to the present and told us to wait. I stared at the spot that Katie was standing and I do mean _was_.One second she was there, and the next second she was gone.

"That brought back memories," said Alice, breaking the silence. Just as Alice finished her sentence, Katie was back with a necklace in her hands.

"It's better if you don't touch it, but take a good look please. Especially you, Bella," said Katie. The necklace had a pendent that had, what seemed like, a thousand diamonds on it; if not it at least costs more than a thousand dollars.

"It's Bella's. Well, going to be Bella's," said Katie showing it to everyone. "I have to get it back to its own time now. Be right back!" Then she disappeared again.

"That reminds me of Harry Potter," I said. Everyone laughed at me. "Why do people keep on laughing at me?!"

"'Cause you're funny, my dear," chuckled Edward. "Why does it remind you of Harry Potter?"

"I'd rather not say if you guys are gonna laugh." Edward gave me the eyes. "Fine! Y'know how they can teleport and they turn and disappear?" I pouted; everyone's laughing again.

"Don't mind them." smiled Emily "Okay people! Quit your snorting and choose someone to go next."

"We do not snort!" said everyone in unison. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Right, so who's going?" asked Emily crossing her arms.

"I'll go next but I _do not_ snort!" said one of the mousey-brown hair girls. "I giggle!"

"Sure, sure," replied Emily in a patronising tone. _Hey? Where have I heard that before? Oh well…_

--

**Okay. I rather rushed the chapter at the end because it was nearing Christmas and I knew that I had no chance on writing again til after New Year. I'm sooo very sorry on a ****very ****late update and do you know what neckelace that is? Have a guess and I'm sure you'll get it :D  
**

**I hope you forgive me and I hope you had a very good Christmas and a happy New Year.**

**~Emzo's Creations**


	4. Hannah's Revenge

**I'm sorry for making this so late but I ran outta ideas and this shall be the last chapter I'll be explaining our powers; there's only two left ******

**Oh and by the way I've changed my pen-name. It's Emily Amour-Sang.**

**Ask if you wanna know what it means if you don't wanna know don't bother asking. Simple as.**

**This is the first time that I've written in Edward's point of view so tell me if it sucks okay?**

**I'm made outta tough stuff y'know!**

**Lol tough and stuff rhymed ******

**Sorry! And on with the story!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~Emily Amour-Sang**

**.x.**

--

**Hannah's Revenge**

**Edward's POV (Well duh!)**

_Edwardddd…_

I rolled my eyes towards Alice as if to say 'What?'

_Nothing!_ She smiled at me and went to hide behind Jasper.

_She wants a pou—, _I thought but Bella nudged me. She looked at me with those lovely chocolate eyes to say 'What's wrong?' I shook my head.

"Well I can't really show you my power," said Amberlee. "'Cause it's a mental power really. Erm… God I'm gonna sound nuts…"

"You don't need to sound nuts; you are nuts!" giggled Holly

"I heard that!" snapped Amberlee "So, yeah. Erm… I have like an, erm, bubble-like thing around my head, and when I stretch it around other people, I can hear their thoughts, but most of the time I usually keep the bubble to myself. See!!! I told you that I'd sound nuts!!" Everyone started laughing.

"Yay! It's my turn now!!" sang Hannah. "Hehehe… I know what I'll do…" Emily and I laughed.

"Haha! Emmett's going down!" I said.

"What can _she_ do to me?" laughed Emmett. When Emmett started laughing he didn't seem to stop.

"Emmett, hon. It's not that funny," said Rosalie as she rolled her eyes.

"I… Can't… Stop… Laughing… I… Don't… Know… Why…" Emmett finally said. Then he stopped. "Huh? What happened? It felt like someone was tickling me." Emmett looked at Hannah. She had such an innocent look on her face.

"What?!? I ain't done nothing wrong," said Hannah innocently. Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Fine! It's was me! My power is to tickle people!"

"It's such a helpful power!" said Jess sarcastically. Hannah attacked Jess by tickling her.

"Stop it! It hurts!" shouted Jess; we all started laughing. Hannah stopped Jess and turned around to Emmett with an evil look on face.

"Emmmmeeeetttttttt!!!! Come hhhhhheeeeerrrreee!!!!" sang Hannah. "Let's play ttttaaaaagggggggg!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh," said Emmett, turning to run but stopped and burst out laughing.

"Oh come on… Run, otherwise it's no fun!" smiled Hannah. Emmett stopped laughing and got up to run out the door. Hannah chased after him, screaming, "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm evil!!!" Everyone was standing still with shock.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," said Vic, breaking the silence.

"Jasper, would you do me a favour?" asked Emily with her eyebrow twitching.

"What?" asked Jasper, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Stop thinking about tactics please. You're literally screaming them at me!" said Emily pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tactics?" laughed Alice.

"For the game," explained Jasper "You shouldn't be in my head then, Em-ma-lay!" At that point, Emmett ran back into the room and hid behind Esme, not as if it worked. Hannah came in after him.

"Who's the scaredy-cat now? Your husband's hilarious!" Hannah said to Rosalie. "You probably heard him, but he was running like a nutcase and screaming like girl!"

"Yeah I did heard him. It was hard not to," laughed Rosalie.

"Momay! She's being mmmeeeaaannn!!" moaned Emmett "Tell her ooffff!!!!!"

"It's okay Emmett," Esme said patting Emmett head. "Bad Hannah!"

"Mommay! They're laughing at me!!!"

"Just ignore them, hun." There's no way that you couldn't laugh at this scene. Everyone was doubled-over laughing. Surprise appeared on Emmett's face.

_Oh yeah! The game! _I rolled my eyes.

"OKAY PEOPLE!!!" yelled Emmett. "It's going to be us against them! The Americans Vs the English! The Chillaxers against the Poshies!"

"We're not posh!" interrupted Ryan.

"The Cullens Vs the… The… Erm… We don't know your surname," continued Emmett. "What's your surname?"

"It's Amour-Sang. Like Emily Amour-Sang; catchy don't you think?" laughed Emily. How ironic.

"Really?!? As in—" said Emmett in shock.

"Yeah; it does." Jess nodded.

"What does it mean?" asked Bella, looking up at me.

"It means Love-Blood. So my name in English is Katie Love-Blood." Katie smiled.

"Ain't that kinda… Erm… ironic?" Bella gasped "I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

"No it's okay," said Vic. "We are the one who chose it anyway… Well… Emily came up with it."

"Oh right," said Bella who was obviously still confused. I opened my mouth to explain but Emmett interrupted me.

"AS I WAS SAYING! The Cullens against the Amour-Sangs! So let's get on wid-da-games!!!" Emmett lifted a leg to start running but Alice spoke so Emmett just stood there with his leg in the air.

"But the teams aren't even," said Alice rolling her eyes at Emmett "Remember? They've got eight players and we've only got seven players; plus they've all got powers."

"We'll sub each other." Amberlee resolved.

"And it wasn't even in the first place," I added and earned a glare from Alice.

"Okay… But what if they play dirty?" said Jasper, trying to keep his face straight.

"You'd play dirty back!" I laughed

"Shhh!!! They aren't meant to know!!" whispered Emmett though he more like shouted it.

"Sure, sure. Let's just go and play ball," said Emily rolling her eyes.

Hmm… It's that phrase again . Must be some habit of hers.

--

**Yeah I know it sucked and probably my only short chapter. **

**I was running out of things to put and this is the last chapter I 'describe' our powers. **

**Also I ****do**** say "Sure, sure" a lot and I ****do**** pinch the bridge of my nose. **

**Only when I'm stressed xD. **

**Oh yeah and I ****did**** come up with "Amour-Sang".**

**I told everyone that I needed a surname for our coven so me, Vic, and Amberlee went and searched some words (I say some more like a ton) in a different language. Vic did Italian, Amberlee did Latin and I did French. So we went away found the translations but we still couldn't agree on one name so the next day as I was walking to science I thought "What if I mixed two together?". Those two words came straight into my head. ;D**

**I bet I bored you so much that you're asleep.**

**So I bet you could guess what the next chapter is about ;)**

**Plus I suck at writing, typing and uploading quickly.**

**I've had a creativity drain too so don't expect the next chapter for quite a bit.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long too.**

**I hope you forgive me some time soon!**

**Love **

**~Emily Amour-Sang**

**P.S. If you're reading this that means that you stayed awake long enough to read it xD**


End file.
